Pulling our weight
by Ann.Lesath
Summary: Todos tenían secretos, no todos salieron a la luz. Série de drabbles y onda shot de distintas parejas y personajes.
1. Notas importantes

_**Notas importantes**_

Las historias aquí compiladas fueron escritas por ociosidad, sin fines de lucro, por lo que es importante mencionar que todos los personajes del universo de Harry Potter (y sus expansiones) no me pertenecen, son obra de J. K. Rowling.

De la misma manera, cabe mencionar que las obras artísticas y canciones mencionadas (y con las cuales me inspire para los escritos) tampoco son mías, su nombre y autor estarán señalados al principio de cada historia.

Las historias pueden o no estar relacionadas unas con otras. Las parejas pueden variar y ser canon o no.


	2. Secreto

**Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/ Daphne Greengrass

**Canción: **Ella estrella. La Gusana ciega.

* * *

**_Secreto_**

_No es tuya para amar_

_No hay nada más que hablar_

_Es temporal…_

_~Ella estrella. La Gusana Ciega~_

La ve caminar y alejarse por el atestado pasillo, tan altiva, tan fuera de este mundo, tan mejor que los demás; quiere alcanzarla, tomarla de la mano, caminar a su lado y dejarle claro al mundo (y a él mismo) su amor pero… él no era esa clase de hombre.

Le gustaría dejar de actuar como si estuviera cometiendo crimen (aunque tal vez lo estaba haciendo), quiere dejar de mentirle a todos (de mentirse él, de mentir por ella), quiere no ser víctima de amor. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo no enamorarse de su sonrisa, de su cabello, de esas piernas largas y suaves que solo se ha atrevido a rozar por arriba de la falda?

Maldita fuera la hora en la que sus padres habían decidido que un matrimonio arreglado sería lo mejor para su hijo, ¿Dónde quedaba su opinión? ¿Y si no quería un matrimonio arreglado? ¿Y si estaba enamorado de alguien más?

El problema no era la chica, Astoria era un encanto, el problema…

El problema era que él, Draco Malfoy estaba perdidamente enamorado de Daphne Greengrass.

Y aun después de tantas horas puede recordar el hormigueo en sus manos al tocar esas piernas, al besar torpemente sus labios. El miedo a ser descubiertos aún está presente en su columna y cada vez que piensa en ello un toque eléctrico le recorre el cuerpo y un chocante rumor de tripas lo mantiene atado al piso. Llevan más de un mes viéndose a escondidas y siente que es un milagro que nadie (sobre todo Astoria) lo notara.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que se besaron en la torre de astronomía; puede recrear la sonrisa de Daphne y el miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno dando su primer beso. Recuerda las manos inexpertas y los gemidos combinados con risas nerviosas. Recuerda perfectamente la mirada cómplice y el silencioso pacto que no era necesario mencionar.

Rememora cada uno de sus fortuitos e inexpertos encuentros; más risas que manos, más besos que miradas, más roto él que ella. Porque lo sabía perfectamente, Daphne se divertía, ella estaba jugando, él tenía todas las de perder.

Por esa razón la vería alejarse por el pasillo cada vez más vacío, esperaría un poco para seguirla, esperaría un poco para dejar todo ese juego. Esperaría un poco, solo un poco para hacerse entender que era algo temporal.


	3. Jaula

**Pareja: **Lucius Malfoy/ Narcissa Malfoy

**Canción: **_Breezeblocks_. Alt-J

* * *

**Jaula**

En estos días Narcissa se diluye. Se escapa cada vez más lejos. Siente que le gustaría hablar pero nadie le pregunta nada, y ella, si no le preguntan no habla, así la educaron. De pronto, puede ver un chispazo en sus ojos, se iluminan, está a punto de abrir la boca, su delicado rostro se distiende y al minuto que sigue, se traga su deseo y permanece allí graciosamente sentada; sus grandes ojos azules recobran la nostalgia de siempre, ya no parece desear nada, no tiene comunicación con el mundo exterior, no tiene comunicación con él; se cierra, regresa al estado habitual que tanto lo intriga: la ausencia.

Sabe que es su culpa.

"_Escúchame bien Narcissa, tú y Lucius serán una pareja histórica. Es por el bien de la familia, deja esas tonterías del amor"_

Él la ama. Es hermosa, delicada. Es suya, para siempre y es por eso que cada mañana le da un regalo: un libro, un collar, un vestido… Cualquier cosa que ella quiera, aunque no lo pida. Cualquier cosa para que permanezca a su lado.

Pero ella deambula como un fantasma por toda la mansión, intensamente pálida. ¿Acaso ella se dará cuenta de que esa casa, esos fantasmas que acechan en cada esquina le roban su dulzura?

Un día la encuentra frente a un ventanal con vista al bosque, toma su mano, la terminación de su brazo también es hermosa y de su puño delgado surge el manojo de venas azules que surcan la piel blanca como pétalo casi transparente.

Quiere preguntarle, ¿A dónde se va? ¿Por qué no es feliz en esa enorme mansión, rodeada de todos los lujos que son solo para ella? ¿Por qué no lo ama? La mano se zafa. Y entonces tiene miedo ¿Cómo la detendría? ¿Cómo haría para que fuera suya? ¿Cómo le haría saber cuánto la amaba?

-Quiero una rosa.

Apenas un susurro, pero esa delicada voz suena dolorida, y esa simple frase se siente como paletadas de tierra. Y no lo piensa mucho y en cuestión de dos días el jardín está instalado. Ese jardín comprimido entre cuatro paredes de cristal la embriaga y ella acepta su nueva jaula. El cielo no es espacio abierto pero no le importa a ninguno de los dos, tampoco saben dónde poner el corazón.


	4. Azul

**Pareja:** Nymphadora Tonks/ Remus Lupin

**Canción:** _Shades Of Cool. _Lana Del Rey

* * *

_**Azul**_

El viento frió le pesa en los pulmones, los ojos y la nariz le arden. El vaho le sale de la boca, marcando el aire, dejando pequeñas nubes tras de sí, y sin embargo nada de eso le importa en realidad, se siente azul, tan azul como su cabello, tan azul como la bóveda celeste encima de su cabeza. Azul de Prusia, azul de no me olvides…

Azul como los ojos de Lupin .

Tiene miles de resortes dentro, genera ruido eléctrico y puede sentir que en cualquier momento el corazón va a salir de su pecho.

No sabe dónde meter las manos, a dónde ir o qué decir. Lo que más le afecta es la sensación de haber sido aventada al abismo. No entiende qué pasa, solo se deja llevar.

_-¡Me gustas, Remus Lupin!-_

_-_ _Nymphadora…-_

_-¡No me llames Nymphadora! Y no me cambies la conversación. Me gustas, me gustas mucho-_

_-No Dora. Esto no._

Es como si todas las cosas de esta tierra no le importaran ya nada, sólo esos ojos azules, tan tristes y asustados, lanzándola al vació con solo un no. Ni siquiera se molesta en limpiar las gruesas lágrimas que caen por su rostro, o sacudir los copos que lentamente se acumulan en sus hombros y su cabello. ¿Está triste? ¿Está feliz? ¿Por qué quiere reír si las lágrimas no cesan?

El mar dentro de ella es el que no cesa. No sabe qué será de ella. No sabe dónde poner los ojos, dónde poner esa angustia que le oprime el corazón.

Es entonces cuando se pregunta: el amor que aun siente que siente, ¿ese dónde lo pone?


	5. Fugaz

**Pareja:** Draco Mlafoy/ Hermione Granger

**Canción:** _Vida en el espejo_. Enjambre

* * *

_**Fugaz**_

¿Qué puede aducir para justificarse? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera que todos somos temerarios, contradictorios. Deshonró a la familia, manchó el perfecto linaje y en poco tiempo, tendría que sacrificar el corazón de la chica más hermosa que jamás pudo tener.

Cada paso que da hacia ella lo aleja más de su familia. Cada mentira dicha a sus padres es un ladrillo más entre él y la castaña. ¿Qué puede elegir?

Tiene una golondrina en el pecho, sus plumas en la garganta. Le salta a la boca, no puede hablar. ¿Qué va a decirle? ¿En verdad puede renunciar a ella? Renunciar a las risas, las caricias sin prisa y las miradas de amor infinito que le profesaban aquellos ojos castaños. Pero sabe que es por su bien, que ella estará más segura sin él en su vida. O al menos eso quiere creer.

No podría ser más cobarde y lo sabe. ¿Dejará que ella se escape y se lleve todo lo bueno que alguna vez pudo tener?

Podía sentir el resentimiento crecer dentro de su pecho. A lo mejor más adelante, alguna tarde, alguna noche, cuando sienta deseos de mirar otra vez al pasado; tal vez entonces habrá perdonado al abuelo, a su padre, y podrá perdonarse él.

Pero sabe que no será así. Sabe que no puede dejarla ir tan fácil. Ama a sus padres pero más ama la libertad que le brindan aquellos brazos cálidos que le prometen un futuro más feliz, más tranquilo.

Y sin embargo sabe cuál es el camino fácil, el correcto. ¿Qué le dejó Granger sino esta confusión martirizante? Al menos puede hacer una cosa buena por una vez en su vida.

…_confío en tu generosidad y en tu perdón._

_Con amor._

_D. L. M_


	6. Odio

**Personaje:** Sirius Black

**Canción: **_I know._ Placebo

* * *

_**Odio**_

Ay James, si pudiera platicarte todo, si pudieras en realidad oírme, decir toda la verdad sin que importen las consecuencias, ni siquiera tu puedes saberlo. Se han aprovechado de mí, me han expuesto al odio y me han mostrado todo lo negro que habita en su alma.

Y los odio por eso.

Aquellos que se decían mis amigos han apartado la vista y han cerrado sus oídos a cualquier cosa que pueda decir. Incluso Lunático me ha abandonado en este lugar sin escuchar una sola palabra mía.

Ahora extraño tus preguntas, tus bromas. Como quisiera que les dijeras la verdad y me defendieras una última vez de este mundo tan cruel. Que me defendieras de aquellos que se decían mi familia. El desprecio de mis padres no se compara con el desprecio de quienes se dicen tus fieles amigos.

Lo de Pettigrew en última instancia es lo de menos, quitarme este odio de encima es lo esencial. ¿Por qué nadie cree en mi inocencia? ¿En verdad me creen capaz de matar al que considero mi hermano? Ni siquiera el viejo Dumbledore ha dicho una sola palabra a mi favor, y aquí sigo pudriéndome cada día en una celda.

Ay James, si Lili me viera… ella diría que no, que no duda de mi lealtad, que los amigos no se abandonan. Y si estuvieras tú habrías recibido los insultos por mí. Como yo lo haría por ti. Pero ya no puedo.

Hay mucho que decir y sin embargo creo que aún no llega el tiempo de hacer un resumen de mi vida, ahora estoy en este sitio y mientras no me salga con alguna maniobra sucia tendré que existir y vivir. He sido su chivo expiatorio y su excusa para limpiar su moral. Me convertiré en un verdadero criminal al salir de aquí y mi único delito habrá sido ser su amigo.


End file.
